Morning Shock
by Akuro13
Summary: Shikamaru wakes up to find Hidan…cleaning…and listening to Adam Lambert… M for Hidan's language, otherwise it would be...T? anyways it's ShikaHida, weird, I know but I say try it   -slightOOC


This was originally going to be a Shikamaru/Naruto story but I decided to make it Shikamaru/Hidan after reading one from RedTora. (If there is somehow any likeness between the stories-which I don't think there is- that was DEFINITELY not my intention.) There is probably some OOCness going on so my bad ;p I tried not to but this is an unusual pairing so it might call for a little OOC.

Ok so I certainly don't own anything so I'm gonna go weep in a corner:*( not really, but please enjoy=]

* * *

Morning Shock

The morning sunshine beamed in past the slightly parted curtains and a quiet groan could be heard through the room. Turning over, the sleepy man glared at the bedside clock as it read a little after 9am. Letting out a sigh at the troublesome of waking up early, he rolled back over, brought his covers back up to his ears and tried to go back to sleep.

-"Don't wanna be solo (solo)"-

Shikamaru opened his eyes when he heard the subdued beats of music. Deciding he wasn't going to let it bother his sleep, he placed his pillow over his head and closed his eyes, ready for sleep to wash over him.

-"Strut for me and show me what you're workin' with"-

Realizing going back to his dreamland wasn't going to work with that music playing, he sat up in bed, working up the energy to stop the intrusion on his sleep.

-"Strut for me and show me what you're workin' with"-

After noting that he was alone in bed and didn't have pale limbs wrapped around him like normal mornings, he yawned and got up to figure out what was up with the morning abnormalities.

-"Yea, yea, yeahhh"-

Once he opened his bedroom door, the music wasn't as muffled, allowing him to find its source. His froze when he found his missing bed mate...cleaning the book shelves...and listening to Adam Lambert. Not **just** listening though, it's the really in depth listening, complete with singing along and dancing. Suppressing a chuckle, irritation vanishing at the humorous show, he watched as the next song came on.

-"There he goes

My baby walks so slow

Sexual tic-tac-toe

Yeah I know we both know

It isn't time, no

But could you be m-mine?"-

Deciding to finally interrupt he asked "What are you doing Hidan?"

"Fuck! You scared the shit out of me!"

Shikamaru just stared tiredly, not fazed by the outburst. He watched as the realization of being caught in an embarrassing situation dawned on Hidan's face.

"Damn it! Why are you up? You're never up this fuckin early!"

Running a hand through his loose hair, Shikamaru yawned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Y-you know, if it wasn't for your lazy ass never cleaning I wouldn't have to do it!"

"ok but what's with the music?"

Ever so slightly a blush crept on to Hidan's pale cheeks "uhhh, nothing? I don't know what you are talking about…"

He quickly turned the still playing music off and received a smirk from the other boy.

"Don't smirk at me you fucktard!"

"Language Hidan," Shikamaru sighed out. He has been **trying **to get him to cuss less. Yea, it hasn't been working.

"Language my ass! I'll cuss all I want, fuckity fuck fu- heeey where are you goingggg?" Hidan wined the last part as he watched the retreating form of his boyfriend.

"Back to sleep."

Red eyes gazed over what needed to still be cleaned deciding 'this shit can wait' and bounded off to the bedroom. He could only see the top of dark hair peeking out from under the covers when he walked over to the bed. Evilly smiling, he crawled in next to the relaxed form and began nibbling on one of Shikamaru's pierced ears, running his tongue over the stud.

"I'm trying to sleep." grumbled the black haired man.

Ignoring him, Hidan started kissing down the enticing neck, sliding silky onyx locks out of the way. "You should really wear your hair down more often."

"It's to troublesome."

Pale fingers ran through it, tugging a little at the ends before letting it fall onto the pillow. The same hand slid down Shika's clothed torso and wrapped around his waist. Shikamaru could feel the nuisance now nuzzling into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"You should also wear fewer clothes," urged the silver haired man.

"And you should wear more."

"Not a chance."

Shikamaru rolled over to face the shirtless man, smirking a little.

"Ever realize that you never use foul language when we're like this?"

Hidan's eyes widened a little as he noticed Shika was right. Not that he would admit it.

"That's not true!" he exclaimed, trying to deny it. "Fuck! See? I just did!"

The lazy man just snickered and brought his hand up to rest at the back if Hidan's neck, pulling him into a kiss. After jerking the half-dressed body on to his own, he thrust his tongue through parted lips, into the moist cavern. Roaming over perfect teeth and mapping out the minty mouth, he coaxed the others tongue into his own mouth before sucking on it. He savored the feel of Hidan running his hands through his hair, taking a moment to consider leaving it down more often.

Breaking the kiss, he tugged on Hidan's bottom lip with his teeth, getting a satisfied growl out of him. Pecked him on the lips, he then cut off all connection between them by pushing Hidan off and rolling himself so his back faced the shocked man.

Slipping back into his role as the laziest person ever he stated , "I'm going back to sleep now."

"What the Fuck? Fuck you! I'm going to go clean shit." With that, he stormed out of the room and made sure to turn his music up. Extra loud.

Back in their room Shikamaru had a pillow over his head muttering "damn it."

* * *

I haven't decided if I'm satisfied with this yet….I like it but I don't…But I **do** know I like (more like love) Adam Lambert! I used the ending of "Strut" and the beginning of "Fever."

So if everyone would be so kind as to click the review button and leave their thoughts I would appreciate it =^.^=


End file.
